bruehawkfandomcom-20200214-history
Gothrin son of Meredine aka 'Bones'
Description Bones is a lean barbaric man with weathered bronze skin, webbed by battle scars. His dirty thick hair braided by humanoid finger bones, incidentally is where he gets his name from. Which obvious enough isnt his real name. One particular oddity about this man is the pair of yellow cat-like eyes. He carries with him an engraved human skull, a memento he's never willing to loose. From time to time, he's known to be talking to it. Along with a long blade on his back. His faith in his ancenstors unshakeable, he follows the simple codes handed down by the elders of his forgotten clan. He's a massively musclular individual and clearly a warrior one shouldnt mess with unless absolutely certain of one's own prowess. Personality Bloodthirsty, prone to violence, money hungry and of course always thinking of his own survival. Yet has an odd sience of honour with him. Following the ancient tradition of his clan to the last letter. Dirt Ward: Bathing allows enemy spirits to smell you out. You must keep a layer of grime to ward their bad luck away. Unlucky Colour: Orange is the colour of disaster and death. Hunter's Oath: Never eat something you could not kill yourself lest fate punish you for your arrogance. Thirsty Blade: The spirit of your weapon is a hungry ghost. It must taste blood every time it is drawn lest great ill befall you and yours. Spirit Shackle: If you take a trophy from a vanguished foe, you own their soul. Warrior's Death: A glorious death hounours your people, whilest a coward's death shames them. Your ancestors are watching; do not disappoint. Power of Names: Never use the true names of your friends and loved ones, least demons hear and use them for evil. Lonely Dead: Never utter the names of the dead, least you summon them back from beyond. Living Record: Scar your victories into your skin, so that upon your death your flayed hide my be presented to the ancestors, so they may know your deeds. The Nemesis: Ancestors have decided the time and manner of your death. Somewhere out there is the beast that will kill you. Your fate is to seek this creature out and face it head on. Untill that time, you believe nothing will harm you. Background Gothrin son of Meredine aka 'Bones'. Father, a weaponthane (gone missing during the time of Bone's rite of the Hunter), mother a died in childbirth. Orginally from far North in mainland. Cold mountains, yet the valleys oddly live-able, despite the harsh enviorment. Became a (blackhearted) mercenary after forced to leave from his homelands. His tribe, Colymar, mostly killed to exiction by rival tribes & their alliance to advancing civilization. Or at least the tribe's barbaric ways are all but entierly forgotten if the bloodline still lingers on in most Northern cities. Only very few shamans, or spirit-talkers, live to tell of a story of Clan Tanahart & tribes orgins. At least, the ones who actually 'know' all the legends and their extremely guarded secrets. Clan's rumoured protector is a great hunter wolf spirit. Who set up Tanahart Clan. Which later came part of the great Colymar Tribe. Wolf spirit in orginal stories took over the clans hunters, rather reknown group of berzerkers. Those birthed by the ancestral spirits blessings often had one or two animalastic feature. Claws, Eyes, Ears, Canines or ETC. Weaponthanes or the clan warriors often trained with rest of the tribe in tactics of war, while the hunters were sent to live on their own in wilderness with notihng on but minmal equipment (clothes and a knife) to survive for five years at 12th birthday. To the year of 15th they stay in town, taught by spirit-talkers the way and code of the hunter. After rites of wilderness are over, hunters often choose stay outside the town commune. Comming to fight for the clan when summoned, living as hermits. Greatest legend of Tanahart is a great 103 day hunt of a sky-stag. The midsummer there is great three day and night feast in honor of ancestors. Other clans of the tribe had celebrations like that all through the year but all for difrent legends. Usually all clans of the tribe were invited to each feast. In darkest hours of winter. The spirit-talkers leave their clans to be alone for a period roughly lasting a week. No one's ever seen them during this time, but it's rumored they turn into animals while performing mystical rituals to predict the years harvest, what sort of evil beginning year's winds bring so the clan can be prepared. Bones first met his pet-skull 'scabbs' as a living person (Garnath) who taught him the way of civilized world and mecenaries. But Garnath betrayed him, trying to steal money after a good year of working together. Bones killed him, and buried his frend with all the money he tried to steal... But without his head. Everyone who ever betrayed Bones has their finger-bone entagled to his hair Accomplishments Defeated the 'Witch', Hobgoblin leader pestering Treegum Defeated the 'Bridge Troll Toll', pestering travellers between Treegum and Eveningfall. Affiliations Born of ancient barbaric Northern tribes at the far edges of empire, now almost all gone. Either killed or assimilated into advancing civilzation. Properties None, except what he carries with him. Category:Player Characters